


So follow me and we will write our own history

by Narina



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [17]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Mention of blood, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: In a world where Sumeragi is possessed and Azura taken first, it's still up to the children to save their fate.
Relationships: Camilla/Hinoka (Fire Emblem)
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621315
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	So follow me and we will write our own history

**Author's Note:**

> I have so much worldbuilding for this but I wanted to keep it short and focused on Caminoka. Might write more, though^^
> 
> The Title is a line from "Great War" from the Sabaton album of the same name.

Her armour was coated in blood as she dragged herself back into the fort, still smiling at her soldiers. No matter how dire the situation, they deserved some happiness in their lives, some hope. Camilla waved at some, nodded at other and closed her eyes when she finally shut the doors to her private quarters. 

“Milady?”

She flinched a little but it was just Beruka. Her retainer had seen her in worse states and she took a deep breath, leaning against the door. Moving wasn’t really an option. “I’m fine,” she mumbled. “Just … it’s a lot.”

Ever since Hoshido had invaded their country, accusing them of kidnapping their princess and at least a dozen other things, she hadn’t had a good night’s sleep. She was tired, her wyvern was tired, her siblings were tired. Camilla knew the troops were tired, too, and still did her best to keep up the morale.

“There’s a letter from your brother.”

“Which one?” Both Xander and Leo fought their own battles, led their own troops. Elise was back home, in Castle Krakenburg, safe and secure for now. If things got worse, they would join her again soon enough.

“Lord Corrin.”

That was enough to make her jolt. “Corrin?” she whispered, standing upright and walking forward. Her heels clicked on the stone floor and she still left blood stains in her path, maybe there was a wound on her own body she had missed. It didn’t matter, not when there was word from Corrin. 

“Here.” Beruka handed her the letter, just a short note but certainly her brother’s handwriting. Corryn had signed, too, and she smiled when she saw their names. 

“I will have to go.”

“Milady?”

“If they have anything that can lead us back to peace, I have to hear it. This war will ruin everything Xander and I tried to build.” Years ago, as a child, she had been carefree. Then Sumeragi had killed her father and suddenly, it was up to her and Xander to raise four younger siblings.

“I will come along,” Beruka said, in a voice that made Camilla sigh and swallow her protests. 

“Very well,” she said, studying the note again. “We leave tomorrow morning. Tell Selena to keep an eye out, she’s in charge for now. I need a bath.”

~

Corrin and Corryn were at the meeting point when she and Beruka shows up and Camilla all but fell from her wyvern to hug them tightly. “I’ve missed you,” she said. Shortly after Hoshido’s declaration of war, the twins had vanished from the castle and no one had been able to find them. 

“Sorry,” they both said, laughing when she refused to let them go. Someone close by cleared their throat and that was when Camilla finally stepped back to take a look at her surroundings.

There wasn’t much to see, just vast fields of grass with a few trees, but there was a Pegasus and someone in Hoshidan clothing and she instinctively got ready to fight. Corryn held out her arm though.

“Please, we’re not here to fight.”

Peace, she remembered. Camilla closed her eyes, took a deep breath and nodded. “Alright. What’s going on?”

“We believe Sumeragi is possessed.”

The other one, a young woman with bright red hair, nodded with a sad expression on her face. They were enemies but right now, Camilla wanted to hug her. 

“In fact, this has been going for years. Killing King Garon … that was outside influence.” Corrin looked to the ground. The twins had come to Nohr just days after Garon’s death, they had never known him as a father. But they had heard the stories and by now, they seemed to know a lot more. 

“It would explain the sudden aggression,” she mused, loosening the grip on her axe a little. “Is there a solution?”

“We don’t know yet,” Corryn said quietly. “But Azura has some ideas.”

“Azura?” She stepped forward a little too rushed, gripping her sister’s shoulders. “She’s alive?”

“Father brought her with him after killing King Garon,” the stranger said, not meeting her eyes. “He never told us the truth but we figured it out eventually. There has to be something that can be done but none of us are able to hurt our father. Please help us.”

Camilla blinked, fully turning to take a good look at this woman. “Princess Hinoka?” she finally asked. She had heard of the other Princess, of course, but they hadn’t met since some banquets during their childhood years. “So the king really is possessed?”

“We believe so. We can’t fight him alone and the twins said we could trust you.”

“I will help you,” she said, bowing her head a little. “But we have to find a way to stop the war, too. This senseless slaughter cannot go on.”

“Ryoma is working on it,” Hinoka said. There was something like hope in her eyes and it made Camilla smile. “Thank you.”

~

Azura had grown into a lovely young lady. There were a few days of happiness and joy when they were all reunited, before the war forced them all to focus. Camilla stood on a cliff side one evening, bloody once again, trying to forget about the battle. She enjoyed the rush of the moment but never the aftermath. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude.” Hinoka’s voice was honest and Camilla turned around to smile. She had seen the Pegasus approach, of course, but she had decided that Hinoka’s company would be welcome.

“Feel free to stay,” she said. Her wyvern was circling the valley below, probably looking for food or someone to play with. “How are you holding up?”

“I don’t know.” There was a long pause, only interrupted by strong winds and the distant cries of pain. They weren’t far enough from the camp to avoid them. “It will all be over soon and we will have to change so much.”

“But not everything.” Camilla reached out, placing a hand on Hinoka’s shoulder. They had gotten closer over these past weeks. “We can still work together and finally bring peace to these lands.”

“Yes.” Hinoka smiled at her and Camilla was too polite to ask about the tears in her eyes. “Azura is a great leader.”

“She is. I’m proud of her.”

“So am I.” 

Feeling Hinoka shiver under her hand, Camilla stepped closer. It wasn’t as cold up here as a Nohrian winter, so she was fine. There was only a moment of hesitation, then Hinoka relaxed into her embrace. “We will get through this,” she promised. “You don’t have to be alone.”

However long it would take, she liked Hinoka too much to leave her. She wanted to hold her, kiss her, cherish her. Maybe after the war when her fellow princess had fewer things to worry about.


End file.
